


It Is Defended

by beer_good



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dark Character, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>is</i> that creature stalking them? As the last survivor, Bellamy is about to find out who Earth's mysterious defender is. Surprise crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Defended

**Title:** It Is Defended  
 **Fandom:** The 100/Surprise crossover  
 **Warning:** Character death  
 **Word Count:** ~280  
**Summary:** What  _is_ that creature stalking them?

**It Is Defended**

Bellamy Blake ran for his life. The last of the 100 teenagers sent to Earth ran until his feet bled, until his lungs burned, until his vision flickered, until he could run no further. Sinking to his knees in the soft moss, he looked back over his shoulder. For a few seconds, he thought he'd gotten away from the being that had slaughtered the last of his ... well, "friends" was saying a lot, considering how many of them had died fighting each other or from being too busy making out to notice the radioactive fog, but the last of the other teenagers at any rate. Then the creature came over the hill and immediately headed right for him.

"What do you _want_?!? Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Bellamy yelled, then had to stifle a nervous giggle; the blood on its claws answered both questions well enough. "Look, I'm sorry, OK? We thought the Earth was empty. We didn't mean turn your home into a, I dunno, bad re-enactment of _Lord of the Flies_." No reaction. Pop cultural references obviously weren't going to get him out of this. "I get it now, really, I do. We ruined this place once, and now we come back and immediately start doing the same thing again, fighting each other, killing anything we see, treating the place like our own personal playground... I'm _sorry_!"

The creature had reached him now. It looked down on him with cold detachment, those big eyes showing absolutely no mercy as it reached out for him.

"What _are_ you?" he gasped as it opened its maw and pulled him towards it.

The creature paused for a moment, looked him in the eye, and in a strange, metallic voice, spoke its terrible name.

_"WALL-E."_

Then it took out the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> If that seemed harsh, sorry. I don't hate the show, but when I first heard about it, I knew I had to write this crossover...


End file.
